The introduction of an autonomous vehicle system (AV) into a vehicle poses challenges for drivers operating the vehicle and for monitoring the driver's behavior. The AV can control the vehicle to various degrees, for example braking, accelerating, and/or steering. The AV may be engaged and disengaged such that the vehicle transitions between control by the AV system and by the driver.
When an AV is available for a vehicle, there are several challenges for drivers and monitoring the driver's behavior, including determining the driver's readiness to operate the vehicle, monitoring driver, and maintaining driver alertness.
It is important to accurately determine when a driver is ready to operate the vehicle with the aid of the AV because if an AV is de-activated prematurely driving accidents may result because a driver is confused or unable to share control of the vehicle with the AV. When an AV system is engaged for at least part of a trip, it may be more difficult to monitor the driver and maintain driver alertness compared to monitoring the driver without an active AV. Conventional methods for monitoring a driver include a percentage of eye closure system (PERCLOS) and steering wheel sensors, which measure eyelid closure, eye gaze, fitness to lane to gauge the drowsiness of a driver. Conventional methods for maintaining driver alertness include requiring a driver to periodically push a button inside the vehicle. However, these conventional methods do not effectively monitor or maintain driver alertness. Thus, there is a need in the art to more effectively monitor and maintain driver alertness.